shadow of despair
by Naruhina FTW 14
Summary: Darkness comes from once Naruto was a kid, will the Leaf village ride up and Kill the nine tails jinjuriki when he leaves or will most high level shinobi help him change his mind. NaruHinaxfemkyubii, others may be considered. rated M for freedom.
1. Time to move, like it or not

Naruto had just finished building his house when dusk set, and a figure walked out of the house,"hey, kit, not too bad, do you remember why you're outside of the leaf and no longer consider a shinobi but that of a missing nin?" the figured said, with a demonic sound

Naruto remembered all too well, Naruto was only 10 but he left the leaf because he was tired of no one caring about him nor the fact that he could just let the fox out and run rampant on them, but he didn't and he never allowed the fox to leave his sight.

_Flash back to the night Naruto Left._

Villagers ran after the 9 year old with pitchforks, torches, knives, kunais, ninja stars, and even katanas. Naruto ran fast and dodging the stars that he saw, he didn't see one and it hit his back and Naruto fell, he closed his eyes as he awaited death's embrace, he felt stabs, burns, and cuts, but death never came, in a split second he was laying there alone cut and burned, he looked up to see a white haired ninja, the son of the white fang of the leaf, in his anbu uniform, the one Kakashi Hatake, he saw him and got up and ran faster, "NARUTO!" he heard Kakashi scream, but he already turned the corner, he then tapped into the nine-tails chakra and focused it in his feet and he rocketed out of the gate _**'Naruto are you sure?'**_ he heard karama asked from deep in his mind, he nodded, leaving his life in konoha, he shall never return there again. he continued to run until he passed out.

_End of Flashback_

"hey Rama, how did i survive that day? asked Naruto coming back from his trip down memory lane.

"well Naruto, i shall that you passed out and that wolves were in bound, i simply took on this form." karama explained "however in this form I'm known as Kitsune and my power is severely oppressed."

"wow, why didn't you tell me this before? well it really doesn't matter, we need food I'm go hunt ok?"

"Ok Naruto, be safe, you die I die, even though im immortal, its still a pain to die."

"whys that."

"I'll tell you later."

"you won't tell me, will you."

"your Learning" Kitsune turned and headed up the steps "while you hunt I'll sleep."

_In Konoha._

"Lady Hinata! there is a visitor here for you!" one of the servants called to her

"C-Coming!" Hinata stuttered out and she donned on her trademark look of a snowy white winter jacket, blue ninja pants, and black sandals, along with her head band with the leaf symbol.

she ran down the stairs and greeted the visitor, she looked at the person that was in front of her with grace and awe, the person was an inch taller than her and had midnight blue hair with beautiful green eyes , his hair was done neatly, it fell just short of his ears and he wore a black jacket with a white undershirt blue cargo pants, and he appears to be unarmed, but then she saw his head band with the Leaf symbol.

"Hinata?" he spoke with words that sounded amazing to her.

"Hai" she said softly

"can we talk?"

"hai, here or someplace else?"

"somewhere other than here"

she nodded and went to the same servant that told her about the visitor, and said that she was heading out

she grabbed a kunai just in case and hid it in her sleeve.

she opened the door

"ready?" he asked

she nodded and they headed to the closest park, which happened to be the Fourth hokage park.

"Hinata, do you know who I am?"

"no, i do not"

"thats a shame, how are the hyuga clan treating you?"

"why should I tell you?"

he went right next to her ear "because I'm the person who saved you from those bullies, remember that day?"

Hinata blushed and remembered that day clear as day "hai, so that mean your...mph"

Naruto put his on on her mouth "shhh, you will be caught and tortured if anyone finds out that you met with me, yes i am him"

he moved his hand away "the clan have been treating me horribly, ever since you left and the leaf declare you dead, i was thinking everyday to come meet you up there, but then if i did you would be pist at me, and now that i found out you are alive, i want to leave the leaf and come with you"

Naruto closed his eyes,and thought about having her live with him and Kitsune, he'll have to make a house for her, he sighed " Hinata pack your things I'll be back around midnight" he went into his pocket and pulled out a scroll " this scroll has storage scrolls inside, i put five in there so you can sort your things, bring what you want but don't make it noticeable until they wake up to find you gone, i want you to meet me at the front gates of the hyuga estate, alright?"

"hai.."

they both got up, Naruto walked her home and headed to the front gate but as soon as he turned the corner he leafed away and appeared as the naruto he sent out to hunt came back with two large deers.

"good work!, now clean it and cut it up"

"alright!"

he entered the house and Kitsune was naked, she looked behind her and saw naruto, who immediately looked down, "i got us an ally, Hinata hyuga"

"and when is she showing up?"

"midnight tonight, and please put something on, your making my hormones rage"

"Oh fine" she snapped and she was dressed in her kimono which stopped right above her knees and it was a deep red color and matched her eyes " better?"

"a bit"

"so you gonna build me a separate house?"

Naruto blushed deeply "w-why you say that?"

"because i know that shes in love with you and i dont want to be in the middle of you two jack rabbits" she winked

He blushed even deeper "S-S-STOP IT."

"o fine, but seriously, another house for her?"

"already under way"

"you thought this through huh?"

"vastly, you keep guard I need a nap"

"Hai"

"wake me around 10 pm"

"Hai"

Kitsune went out and saw two Naruto's Skinning a deer and de-gutting another one, she licked her lips, 'they look delish' she thought, then another thought came, 'Damn it i can't tease Naruto no more.' she snapped her fingers, she looked around and saw 50 more Narutos building a small hut with a sign saying _**Temporary home for Hinata Hyuga**_ 'he really did think of her daily since he left, i mean he does look happier than ever to hear Hinata wants to join us, but now Naruto has two girls to please' she blush her rare blush.

she sat down and meditated until it was roughly 10 pm.

She went into the house where Naruto was already ready and he appeared to be ready,

"how long have you been awake?"

"a few hours, couldn't really sleep, too excited, I'm going to train, mind watching or being my opponent"

"I'll be your opponent"

so the two went into the woods a way where they dubbed a place to call a training ground, they trained until the mood was near its high point and naruto hinged back into the midnight blue and green eyes, he called himself Lance.

"Lance no funny business on the way here" Kitsune warned

he chuckled and left for the Hyuga estate.

He showed up as soon as it turned midnight, the front gate keeper dropped something and he was looking for it and he didn't noticed Lance, he took a mental note that they can't leave that way, he contemplated on how they were going to leave.

Hinata turned the corner and saw Lance, "Hai, I'm ready."

"did anyone see you?"

"no, they are all sleep, and i left a note for Neji-san to not worry about me and that I am safe, and do not come looking for me"

"ok, good, the last thing i want to do is kill Neji."

and with that they left and the guard wasn't at his station, so they left without anyone noticing, they went to become someone knew, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga stayed in the Leaf village, while two nameless missing-nin left.


	2. New weapons and a battle

"so Naruto why are you consider a missing-nin?" Hinata asked " I mean you never went to the academy, I went for a year and the hokage granted full genin status to the top 10% of the class"

"Hinata, I'm consider a missing nin because I was an actual ninja since the day I was born and was chosen to keep kurama inside me and away from the village."

the two have been walking when Naruto sensed a familiar chakra, he stopped

"what do you want Kakashi?"

kakashi appeared right behind him and put a kunai to his back "why is lady Hinata here with you?"

"she isn't Lady Hinata anymore, in fact I don't even have a name" he said coldly "and shes here by her free will even if she was this 'Hinata' you speak of" Naruto then wiped the kunai out of his hand Kakashi back flipped and readied himself

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I was you"

"why?"

Naruto held out both hands and formed chidori in his left and rasengan in his right

"Day in and day out I trained with Kitsune, increasing my physique and dexterity, while at night my body sleeps while my mind practices chakra control and change in chakra nature, so if you really want to mess with me, I hope they can bury a bloody pulp" Naruto answered with a malicious foxy smile that could make Kyuubi look tame.

"Lady Hinata, are you really here-"

"Hai" with that he leafed away

Naruto turned back around Hinata followed

"Naruto can you really do those Jutsus"

"no, in fact I created that 'technique' for scaring off high level jounin, like Kakashi, even being a copy ninja, he cannot copy it"

"and the way you train is that true"

"very true"

the rest of the way remained quiet.

They finally got back to Naruto's small haven, his home.

"we're here Kitsune!"

Naruto showed hinata her house and he was about to bid her goodbye when she tugged his sleeve and she asked him to stay and sleep with her, he agreed

'maybe Kitsune is right'

he fell asleep next to the ex princess of the leaf.

_The Next morning_

Naruto woke with a start because Kitsune woke him, "shhh"

he got out of bed and left quietly, "what's up"

"listen she said"

it took but a second for him to hear it, the Konoha alarm "should we?"

"yes" she said dashing off

'time to arm the traps'

Kitsune foresaw this happening, I mean who wouldn't, lady Hinata was heir to the hyuga throne and the second most influential in politics, the first her father. By the sounds of it, they have many Hunter-nin trying to find her. Naruto moved fast, he armed three of them, and he was on his way to the fourth when he ran into Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi, Naruto forgot to hinge.

"N-Naruto?" Asuma gasped

Naruto drew a red kunai that looked to be from a different world "out of my way.." Naruto's eyes show hurt, he really didn't want to hurt any of them. The three jounins looked surprised "I said Move!" he dashed at them with blazing speed and he broke the sound barrier, got face to face with Kurenai and punched her chest and make her go flying, next was Asuma witch Kakashi didn't see until he too went flying. Naruto stopped in the place where Asuma was standing not two seconds ago, "Naruto, why?"

he said nothing

Kakashi readied his sharingan

"Move Kakashi..." the hurt evident in his voice "I do not want to hurt you"

it was Kakashi's turn to say nothing

Naruto dashed,but went pasted Kakashi to the place where the genjutsu tag, the trap was a giant genjutsu that masked them and affected all, the jutsu required seven tags in order to be activated, as soon as he activated it, Kakashi lost Naruto, and the other chakra sigs he felt.

'Damn'

Naruto went back to the camp and saw Hinata cooking up a bit of food for the trio.

"Hope you two are hungry" she said then she saw how Naruto was "what happened?"

"they're looking for you, I had to attack Asuma and Kurenai, and they saw that I was still alive, if I wasn't s-class, now I am now"

he sat down next to the fire and took a piece of meat and ate it, "this is great Hinata!"

Kitsune appeared "you faced any trouble?"

"why ask? you can see what I see all the time"

"just figured I'll humor you"

he chuckled, "hey kitsune, we need weapons, later today we are making weapons"

" and I'll train both of you in them, have anything in mind Ruto?"

"yeah, a nice black blade with a red handle, and a classic weapon, I want it to be a Katana"

"you hinata?" Kitsune asked

"I want to get a bow"

" I got the perfect weapon then, its called Sol, its a bow that can transform into a Bo staff, which is then named celestial body, why is that, its beyond anyone's comprehension" kitsune replied

they ate and went to the training ground where naruto fought Kitsune which ended in a tie then Kitsune went over the basics with Hinata, once it was high noon, they went to suna, under the guise of Naruto as Lance and Hinata hinge into a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, with a black mesh shirt and a green flake jacket, and light gray pant Kitsune as herself. They showed up as it was just hitting night time, they walked around and found the black market, where they went into the far back, Kitsune knocked and said "Let me the Fuck in!"

the guy opened it and let the trio in and they were in the demonic side of the market.

"if you can't find it here it doesn't exist, but first we need to make a withdraw." Kitsune said while walking towards a bank and telling the clerk her name...

"wha-what did you say your na-name was?" the clerk stumbled out

"Kurama of the nine-tails"

"thats impossible, the fourth sealed you away!"

"well im out in my human form thanks to this kit" she replied while pointing at Lance

" well your account has been open the entire time, your balance is at..." he typed something into the computer and adjusted his glasses, " 2.5 billion ryo"

"hmm... thats good I would like to withdraw two million please"

the clerk went into the back and pulled out two million ryo, " here you go ma'am, and your receipt"

"thank you"

she walked back to the two and showed them the way to the demon blacksmith, who had all sorts of things on sale like a blacken steel katana with a red hilt with a blue guard, which was priced at a bit over 300k, Kitsune grabbed it and headed to the blacksmith, "could i see your celestial weapons?"

"why do you want to see those"

"because the goddess donated them to us"

"hmph, and why did she do that?"

"because she thought of them as being useless"

"you follow, the others stay"

she followed the blacksmith somewhere and returned 20 minutes later.

"found it"

"total cost will be two million ryo exactly" said the blacksmith

"no tax?"

"tax is for you guys, we don't have a government"

Kitsune forked over the two million and left the black market, it was about midnight.

"tomorrow starts your training"


	3. Chakra Natures and Hinata's Sol

_The Next morning_

"Naruto! Hinata! Wake Up!" Kitsune yelled from outside " Time to Start your training!"

Naruto was up in an instant, and a split second later Hinata was in the bathroom, changing. Naruto, being the honest gentleman that he is, slept in his ninja gear minus the weapons, Hinata slept in her Lavender 'jammies' which was composed of silk shirt and long pants, she cuddled with Naruto while they slept. Naruto left first and he was greeted by his sword in it sheath flying at him, with fox like reflexes, he caught it when it was millimeters away from his face, Hinata left and caught hers and the trio walked over to the training feild

"today we will be using you weapons and getting used to the massive amount of chakra that they consume, by the end of this I hope both of you will have 4 times the amount of chakra reserves than you have now! Naruto, your weapon has the ability to change its power based on what your nature in chakra is, by binding it with said chakra, it grows stronger and gets amazing and omnipotent the more you use it, Hinata, your bow does not need arrows, however, if you do not have arrows or ran out of arrows, it will take much of your chakra and transform it into an arrow. My knowledge on that weapon is limited and I forget most of the details " Kitsune spoke

"Hai!" they both said

"now one at a time, Hinata!"

"yes?"

" Fire your bow with these" Kitsune tossed some arrows that appeared to made out of chakra infused wood

"the first shot will be at that tree, about 100 yards off"

Hinata grabbed an arrow and aimed at the tree, she hit her mark and the arrow went through the first and split both trees and they came down with a loud Crash!

the couple stood there with their jaws opened, Kitsune just said "as expected, now try it without one"

Hinata pulled the bow string back and concentrated her chakra in it, an arrow started to form, it was about half way when she exploded, Hinata went flying away from the forest and went through some trees and the bow went skyward  
"Fuck!" kitsune swore

Naruto dashed to catch Hinata before she hit ground.

Hinata was out cold and was losing a lot of blood, Naruto raced home recklessly and pushing himself to get back, Hinata flew at least several hundred feet from the training ground when Naruto made it back he laid her on the bed, Kitsune just walked it "medicinal herbs now!" he barked, Kitsune left and went to find some herbs. Naruto Disrobed Hinata and went the the medical closet and grabbed bandages, H2O2, a bucket, a sponge and a roll of paper towels. Hinata's body what gruesome and in a state of sorry, she had cuts up the length of her arms, a giant gash on her stomach, bruises on her legs, a few scratches above her groin, few more scratches and bruises on her chest, luckily nothing was broken. he cleaned all the blood off of her and then covered her small frame in the hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), the solution started to bubble bloody red and after a minute, he wiped her clean with the paper towels, he then perceeded to give the young Hyuuga a sponge bath to keep the wounds clean and infected free. he left and Kitsune came back and readied the herbs in which she applied to the Hyuuga. Hinata's body relaxed, she was no longer in pain, Naruto looked worrying at her, "she'll be fine, a week or two and she'll be better" Kitsune hopped.

Kitsune handed Naruto a piece of paper "in the mean time, we don't have time to wait for her, the seal will wear off in a matter of months, maybe 6, focus your chakra into that piece of paper, depending on the result, your training begins"

Naruto channeled his chakra into the piece of paper, first it ignited, dampened and then split straight down the middle, Kitsune was awestruck.

"what?"

"you have three primary chakra natures! thats what!"

"so?"

"most shinobis have only one, it's rare to have two primary, three is unheard of unless you are a tailed beast!"

Naruto looked awestruck "what does this mean about my training?"

'_the kid finds out that he has three primary chakra natures and all he's worried about is the training regime'_ Thought Kitsune "it means we have a long ways ahead of ourselves.

"so what about my sword, does this has anything to do with it?"

Kitsune shook her head "yes, Fire: Explosion; Water: Control over Ice and Water; Wind: speeds up your attacks by 150% and slices anything; Earth: Summon golems; Lightning: Chidori release"

"kinda wished that I got earth and lightning"

"we should sleep"

"I can't, moreover I wont be able to"

Kitsune understood where he was coming from "Naruto, you know why i exist right?"

"no...?"

"all the tailed beast once lived in peace on another plane separate from summons and humans, the world there was endless, however, one day a human found his way into that world, and stole the tailed beast one by one, first he killed the family of one shukaku, he went rampant and started on the two tails family, until eight of the nine tailed beasts were gone, my family and I lived in seclusion from the others, no other tailed beast could find us, each tailed beast was then sealed inside of scrolls, which the man unleashed into the ninja world to wreak havoc on the mortals, soon they discovered that it was impossible to kill use, they used vessels in which they called jinjurikis, he soon found out that there were nine tailed beast and he went back to look for me, needless to say he found me and restrained me with his god like powers and killed my pups and wife right in front of me, so I know what your going though, I haven't sleep since that day" Kitsune sighed "there is one ability that is granted to the jinjuriki of the nine tails that is unique"

Naruto started to digest this and thought and thought, then Kitsune's last statement hit him "what is this unique power?"

" I don't want to tell you right now, only because now isn't the right time"

a huge explosion went off "Hinata Hyuuga! where are you!"

" uh oh, sounds like neji, how'd he find us?!"

"damn it! the barrier is weakening, that was fast!" Kitsune barked

"what do we do?"

" we need to reinforce the seals or else a war that we cannot win will ensue, Naruto! I need you to weaken your seal so more of my chakra can be usable to me!"

"how am I supposed to do that?"

"meditate and concentrate your chakra unto the seal, I'll deal with the seals!" she instructed

"alright!" Naruto went inside and did as he was told.

Kitsune felt way stronger since Naruto weakened the seal, she dashed towards the seals in hopes of making it before the house was found out, too bad the seals were all 100 meters away from the house in any one way, _'well time to get going!'_

Neji found the homes, the sign that read _Hinata's house, WIP_ was still up, Neji knocked it down and found it was empty, **thwack**, Neji's body hit the ground unconscious, two of Naruto's clones hit his head and made sure he was out, they tied him up and brought him to the front gate of konoha, it was about 10 or 11 at night.

Kitsune came back and told Naruto to stop meditating, the power left Kitsune making her feel weak again.

"Neji was here, but my clones knocked him out cold and brought him back to the village, He'll just think it was a dream, you reinforced the seals right?"

"they weren't there, so i moved them under ground and then reinforced them, we better get to training, the seals would last about a decade, and thats a relatively short amount of time to created to unstoppable shinobis. tomorrow we hit the ground running!"


	4. Time Skip, Ultimate Chakra

A/N: for those of you who are confused about the ages of the Naruto and Hinata,Naruto's birthday just past so he is 14 while Hinata is 13, if the ages do change, I will do an authors note and explain their ages.

_A few months later_

Kitsune and Naruto have been training every other week because one week Naruto refused to sleep because he was worried that Hinata hasn't recovered, then the week after he slept on a chair next to Hinata and refused to sleep in the bed with her, so they covered a lot of ground, Naruto mastered his Wind nature and was able to imbue it into his sword, after that he mastered his Fire Nature, but failing to imbue it into the sword, he was getting stable on the waterfront but was still far from mastering it. He was trying to imbue his sword with fire, but every time he does, he puts too much in at once and the sword sends all the chakra back into him, causing chakra burns in his left hand. Naruto has been training with both hands so he became ambidextrous with his sword.

"Once more!" Kitsune barked, Naruto was worried about Hinata, she hasn't said a word, moved an inch, the only sign that she was alive was because of her gentle breathing, and her chest rising and falling, they swapped the bandages twice a week.

"water..." Hinata coughed out

Kitsune's ears perked up "shes awake!"

Naruto stopped what he was doing " you sure?"

"yes very sure"

Naruto then dashed up to the house, he was about to enter when Kitsune grabbed his collar,"Let Me Go!"

"Naruto, shes still nude, you want her out a cold again?"

he stopped struggling

"I'll go inside and help her get dressed and what not, you keep training"

Naruto went back ,begrudgingly, to training, as soon as Kitsune had the door shut and she was out of earshot, he mumble 'cock block'

"Here Hinata" Kitsune gave Hinata a glass of water "Naruto barely slept while you were 'away' he only ever slept when Kurama made him, and when he did he slept on a chair next to you the entire time, and yes he saw you naked, in fact he was the one who stripped you down and cleaned your wounds, he made me get herbs for you so the pain would subside"

Hinata was a new color of red

"Hinata, calm down breath, only me and Naruto saw you that way, other than that he had guards in hiding at every possible entry, windows doors everywhere, of course he gave strict instruction to not peek on you"

the redness went down and she took a sip of water "thank you Kitsune, hey can you hand me my scroll? it should be on the inside pocket of my jacket"

Kitsune nodded and went through her jacket and tossed her the scroll, Hinata then proceeded to release the scroll that hid her ointment, "could you possible help me apply this to me?"

"your secret ointment? I heard that it does miracles"

"Hai, now please? I don't want Naruto to do it"

"sure I will" she undid the lid and took the bandages off of Hinata "Naruto's been very worried about you lady Hinata"

she blushed lightly "r-r-really?"

"Yea, he hasn't had a good night sleep in over a month, he seems to care deeply for you, I wouldn't be surprised that he asked for your hand in marriage."

Hinata struggles to stay awake and focus on getting better

"here lets get you dressed so he can see you"

"hai"

they struggled a bit but after a while, she was dressed.  
"Naruto! shes descent!"

Naruto dispersed his oval looking Rasengan and rushed inside, Naruto Decided to practice chakra control, and Kitsune said that making a perfectly rounded rasengan was the best way to do so, she also said that he'll be taught how to infuse chakra nature into the rasengan, its incomplete, however its creator is still unknown to him.

"Hinata! you ok!" Naruto said with a relief

"Hai, t-thank you!"

"don't mention it"

Naruto kneeled by the bedside but Hinata made room for him and signaled for him to lay by her

"its getting late, we should sleep" Hinata said while cuddling up to him

the sun had just set and it was getting dark, Hinata put her hand on Naruto's chest and he was out cold, he learned to sleep very quietly, not a peep from him. however in the shadows lurked a certain beetle that belonged to a ninja in the leaf.

"too bad you decided to go against us, Shino." Naruto said while being behind the bug controler

"what do you mean, Naruto, or should I call you Lance?"  
Naruto didn't replied, but instead got into fighting stance and pulled out his Katana

"interesting sword, Naruto" shino said while releasing his bugs

"Shino! we told you not to engage the enemy!" a voice said from behind Naruto

"why can't you just let the outcasts be! we never harmed nobody! Hinata herself was about to be apart of the branch family without a blink of an eye from her father because he was so determined that Hanabi will always be stronger!" with that said he charged after Shino, wind infused into his sword, he swung and hit him, but he cut through a swarm of bugs 'substitute' he turned with the same motion and hit the real shino in the ribs and making him hit a tree from the blow, Naruto switched to water and performed the hand signs for water dragon jutsu. A huge dragon made of water appeared from the sword and went after Shino, who tried to sidestep it but got bit by boiling hot water, a Kunai impaled Naruto from behind making him disperse, Kakashi appeared next to shino who had burns, they were surrounded by Narutos.

'how strong have you gotten, Naruto?' Kakashi wondered

"water style: giant water prison Jutsu!" the Naruto yelled in unison "Ice style: frozen pond Jutsu!" they yelled after, Shino and Kakashi were in the middle of the Giant ball of ice, they were stuck.

Naruto woke with a jolt, a small one, not enough to wake Hinata.

'time to investigate' he thought he used substitution jutsu with a clone from the scene of the battle.

"so Kakashi and Shino, why are you here?"

"we need to bring you and Hinata in for being S-class Missing nin, and before the Akatsuki find you!"

"you think im worried about them? in five years, I shall face the current kage in a one on one match, if the kage wins, I shall turn myself over, however if I win, you drop all the hunter-nins and me and Hinata get the Namikaze estate, free of charge, tell the kage this!" Naruto said as he dispersed the jutsu and dashed behind Kakashi

"you won't will Nar-eh!" Kakashi was out cold by Naruto's blow, he signaled to some of his clones to bring them back near the village 'god I hate keeping you alive Kakashi, you're becoming a pain in my ass!' he yelled in his head


	5. Naruto's Godfather's Choice

A/N: Naruto: 15 Hinata: teams have changed, team 7: Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Kakashi; team 8:Kiba, Sai, and Kurenai; Team 10 is still shika-cho-ino. it just occured to me that I never described Kitsune, how silly of me, any ways: _Kitsune was about 5'5" tall, lean and slender with an amazing pale red skin, had dark red hair with two fox-like ears on top of her head, she always wore a red kimono and is very skilled being demon made of course_ Enjoy...

_**Chapter V:**___

_**Naruto's Godfather's Choice**_

A year has past since Kakashi and Shino fought with Naruto, they haven't be able to tell the kage about what Naruto said because they were sent off on a year long mission, protecting a bridge builder, which was listed as a C-rank but turned out to be A-rank because he was assigned to be assassinated by the Demon brothers who used deadly poison, thankfully Kakashi dealt with them within seconds and they continued the mission until the real threat appeared, Zabuza. they had to abandon the mission because Sasuke and Sakura were badly injured and Shino needed medical attention badly, 'he won't make it' Kakashi thought, on there way back, Shino died, as simple as that, Sasuke and Sakura saw their team mate die, they woke up early and found his cold dead body in his own tent, his insects went home and found the Aburame's estate and they knew what happened, they had to leave the body behind, his body laid there still for hours, until a female jumped next to him and felt his pulse, it was there,very faint, but she could heal him, so she picked him up and brought him with her. The mission was a complete failure, the bridge builder died, and thus the bridge building was never complete.

Kitsune jumped down from the trees with someone in her hands and brought him over to the training area and pulled out a scroll and summon a small fox.

"O, why did you wake me?" it said in a high pitch voice

" because we need him to be apart of our growing village, and he's near death, I want you to heal him"

"alrighty then!" it walked over to the still body and pushed out all the poison and fixed all the gashes and bruises and his heartbeat came back to a steady pulse, He coughed and sputter, he looked at his savior who happened not to be there anymore, he backflipped and readied a kunai.

"Relax, I'm the one who saved you, now, I got a question for you, your answer will depend on you living, would you join us?"

he never let his guard slip "who's 'us'?"

"me, Naruto, and Hinata"

he gripped his kunai tighter and he felt off, 'where my bugs!' "what did you do to my bugs!?"

'he sounds mad', "I don't have a clue, I found you the exact way you are now, expect more 'holy'" Kitsune snickered at her own joke, knowing it was bad

'they must of fled me knowing I would die, this is tough, should I flee, I die, should I stay and become a spy, they will surely find out and kill me and flee the country, however, stay and betray the leaf and my family, they will try to kill me unless...' "what will you do if I stay?"

"hmmm...first Naruto will prolly build you a house and rooms for your insects, we will train you vigorously, you will get stronger and become a true shinobi to be reckon with."

"so you'll let me rebuild my insect cultures?"

"thats what I just said, not only that, let you develop new jutsus with them, and you will find out your chakra nature and be able to have your own privacy, however you do have to pledge your allegiance with the Whirlpool village!" she yelled, and Naruto came running out and saw Shino

"What are you doing here?!" he asked through bared teeth

"Naruto! I just saved him, and I'm making him a proposition, so, whats your answer?"

"guess I don't have much choice in the matter"

"I'll take that as a yes" she threw him something "thats your Headband"

The headband had the symbol of whirlpool and the cloth was silver, he took off his leaf headband and threw at Naruto and he left the two of them and placed it in a safe inside his house, along with Hinata's' he ran back " you are here on free will right?"

"kinda" Kitsune replied

"what do you mean"

"I saved his life, so he owes me"

" is that alright with you?"

shino just put his kunai away "I was promised a house and rooms for my bugs"

"just go talk to the construction squad, they are waiting for you"

_Back at the Leaf, inside the kage mansion_

Jiraiya walked into the leaf village for the first time in 15 years, where he was greeted by the gatekeeper in which instructed him that the hokage wanted to see him, asap. which he just walked towards the kage mansion, he walked into the kage's room.

"you wanted to see me?" he noticed that if he was acting goofy, he will upset the hokage, the room itself had a sadness to it.

"yes" he said and took a long inhale of his pipe "its about your godson, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he left when he was ten, it has been five years since then, we ran into him a couple of times, matter of fact he's a S-rank missing nin because he attacked and nearly killed two Jounins"

Jiraiya was surprised that his godchild grew this powerful in such little time

"also, Lady Hinata has abandoned the village, with Naruto, we do not know their full strength, and with the Chunin exams being right around the corner, my hands are tied, I can't do anything, I'm leaving his fate in your hands" the hokage got up and place a letter in front of Jiraiya and left the room to think on the roof.

He opened it and read it:

_To: Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_From: Kakashi Hatake _

_Date: October 11th 2008_

_Naruto wants to battle the current hokage of the leaf in 5 years, I do not know why, but this is what he demands: He wins, ownership of the Namikaze Estate and all charges to him and others that join him be dropped and forgotten; He loses, you take him and all who joined him to do what you want with, be it sentence to death or tortured by Ibiki, or to relieve them of their status of ninjas and imprisonment._

_(at the bottom has Kakashi's Signature)_

Jiraiya read it over and over, he couldn't believe it, the son of the most beloved hokage, turned evil and was being hunted down, he put the letter back and walked out and headed for the streets. He was deep in thought and didn't pay no attention to others, they walked around him,

'alive or dead, alive or dead, keep him alive may put the village at risk, kill him and I have the guilt of killing my own family. Still why did he turn evil, Damn villagers accusing a 10 year old boy for being a the -' "omph" Jiraiya ran into a couple and fell backwards, the couple back flipped and landed feet on the ground.

"hey you ok , old man?" the guy said

Jiraiya looked up and saw Lance, Midnight blue hair, emerald eyes, gray flak jacket with a gray shirt under, a head band with a whirlpool on it, gray pants and gray sandals, the girl had red hair, Ruby colored eyes that held no emotions, matching uniform of the guys except red sandals.

"yes, I'm fine" he said, getting up

"Alright, My name is Lance Dragonfly, and this is Maria Dragonfly, she's my wife" he said with a big grin, Hinata blushed greatly and focused on staying awake at the sudden announcement.

"hey, is she ok?"

"yeah, she still thinks its awesome being married to her long time crush, well we gotta go sign up for the Chunin exams. see ya!" Lance said waving goodbye

'Whirlpool, now where have I seen that...' his thoughts turned on that

_Much Earlier that day_

_7am_

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom, washed and changed, went outside and looked into the sky, inhaled, "yep today is the day we sign up and let the world know about the newly formed village of Whirlpool, moreover the reincarnation of my clan"

_-Kitsune's hut-_

Her ears twitched as she barely heard Naruto's speech, she walked out, Naked and saw Naruto, and he looked back at her and blushed deeply, "you always going to do that to me arent you?"

"its too much fun!" she snapped her fingers and wore her kimono "so what were you talking about?"

"me and Hinata are signing up for the Chunin exams and prolly plot something along the lines of killing the Hokage..." he thought for a second "unless something happens to him, then we will protect him, make us seem like good guys"

"interesting, think Hinata is up for that?"

"the leaf stood by while people picked on us and nearly kill me, along with the villagers, anbu black ops tried to kill me, all of them except two. Kakashi Hatake and his partner at the time, and Hinata, her clan disrespected her, put her down and nearly gave her the caged bird seal! making her, a member of the main branch into a branch family, a servant for the rest of her life!." Naruto looked absolutely livid , his eyes were on the very edge of going kyuubi.

'alright he is very serious about this'

"I'm going to wake hinata and tell her the plan of attack"

he went inside woke Hinata up and told her to wash and dress and to meet him outside.

15 minutes later a fully dress Hinata appeared, he went over what they are going to do and Hinata nodded, and went to the training field, Kitsune followed and Naruto stood back, Shino came out looking as passive as ever.

"hows the cultures coming along?"

"not good, I can't find any good bugs here and I request that I go to a spot that i know of that have the bugs I need"

"I'll go with you, but we need to be in our Hinge forms." Naruto said and Hinged into Lance

Shino hinged into a teen with black glasses and black sweater, black pants and yellow sandals.

"ok lets go" Lance said "we need to be back before noon, that's when registration starts, your signing up too"

Shino just stood quiet as they leaped from tree to tree, Shino leading Naruto.

"what name should we call you"  
"Danyi Xing"

"what?"

"Dany-i Xing"

"Monotonousness?"

Shino didn't respond and just kept moving forward

_Jiraiya's Apartment_

Jiraiya walked in and kicked off his sandals and sat down at the table still wondering what to do about his Godson, He got out some cards and started playing solitar, after a few games he switched to war (he summoned Fukasaku).

"so whats on your mind, Jiraiya boy?" he asked

"Naruto"

"ah, what about the child of prophecy?"

"he's considered a S-rank missing nin, and theres a big bounty on his head, along with Hinata Hyuga, The hokage has given me the choice of his life."

" you think you can beat him, not knowing how strong he truly is?"

"I have to, like it or not, the village betrayed him, over and over, he had nobody, except himself, me being a sanin, Its just a title, the power I have might not be enough."

"the child of prophecy choose destruction then, guess I lived long enough, Jiraiya boy, I better get back, Ma is cooking the best meal tonight, Oh by the way, I win" he said while throwing down his ace of spades, he had all the cards now, then he hopped down and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya put the cards away and went to lay down on the couch for a nap, 'He has to die' was his last thought, he went to sleep.

there was a knock on his door.


End file.
